The present invention relates to a serial data processing apparatus, such as an image processing apparatus in which serial data of a video signal output from a one-dimensional imaging element is divided into any desired number of visual fields, and the results of counting the number of picture elements within each of the divided visual fields are the sequential output in real-time. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a serial data processing apparatus so designed that the data processing is facilitated.